


this don't even feel like falling

by lukeyandlou



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prom, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because eddie isn't ready to come out to go to school prom, i cant tag, minor stanlon, read if you want something cute, richie makes a prom in his room for eddie, this is deadass the cutest thing i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeyandlou/pseuds/lukeyandlou
Summary: “Richie, I can’t go to the school prom, you know that. I’m not ready to come out.”“And, my dear, there is a solution,” he answered. “I decided that we shall have a prom of our own.”“A prom of our own?”“We can get all dressed up, put my record player on, and we can dance. At my house, all by ourselves. A fake prom, you could call it.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 24
Kudos: 133





	this don't even feel like falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!   
So I've done drabbles for this fandom but this is my first full length one shot fic I've done for Reddie, which is my favorite ship of all time, so bringing you all this story means so much to me. This is an idea I've had for months and it makes my heart warm so I thought I'd share it. Also, this is my first try at pure fluff, as I'm usually an angst writer, so I hope I did good!  
I also want to give a shoutout to my friend Emma, who was my number one supporter through the process of writing this story and my beta reader. Please check out her work on here, her user is HisokaTrash, and her au on Twitter @kingkaspbrak. You won't regret it!   
And with that, here we go!  
Love, Sarr

Eddie Kaspbrak had started to believe that he was afraid of love. 

Though he didn’t understand why love was something to fear. Love was supposed to make people feel whole; to bring people to life when they began to lose that shine in their eyes. But Eddie hadn’t had a shine in his eyes in years, and he didn’t think anything could change that now. So, therefore, love simply had nothing to offer. Love was excessive, love was controlling, love would smother him to death. 

Yet, despite the nights he spent awake convincing himself of that, he couldn’t stop daydreaming about slow dancing with Richie Tozier. 

The thought itself was frightening; it certainly couldn’t be love. He was only seventeen; only capable of an infatuation. But if it was an infatuation, why was he so upset about upcoming senior prom? Why did he feel a hole in his chest by picturing dancing with anyone else? Why did imagining Richie’s crooked smile as he wrapped his arms around his waist bring that shine back to his eye, even if it was only for a second? 

He thought he might throw up at the thought. 

But he wasn’t in bed, far away from the place where he battled with these thoughts. He was walking through the school halls, his thoughts drowned out by the sea of voices around him, a larger student bumping into his shoulder every few seconds.

Sometimes, he cursed the fact that he was short for a boy his age. He cursed it until he realized how nicely he and Richie would fit together for a dance. 

_ No, Eddie. Stop thinking like that.  _

His stomach began to turn. He wasn’t supposed to have those kind of thoughts about his best friend. They simply weren’t meant to be. 

But he couldn’t, in a million years, imagine dancing with someone else. 

It was April now, and the end of high school was just waiting to come for them. The walls of Derry High were covered in promotion for the school prom, and every corner he turned, a girl was jumping in the arms of a boyfriend, her friends cheering her on with glee. He always turned away, locking his eyes to the ground, pacing as quickly as he could to get far away enough that he didn’t have to hear it. 

The last place he expected to hear it was behind the bleachers, the only place of security that his group of friends had in this hell hole for the past four years. 

“Eds!” Richie exclaimed, running to the boy with excitement in his eyes. His glasses were a little crooked and there was a stain from his lunch on the collar of his shirt, but it only made Eddie’s stomach turn more. 

“What’s going on?” Eddie asked, as he had heard a cheering from his friends from a few feet away. 

Richie grabbed Eddie’s wrist, pulling him fully behind the bleachers where Stan and Mike were clinging to each other like dear life. 

“Stan and Mike are getting hitched!” Richie announced, stepping away from Eddie to wrap his lanky arms around Stan and Mike’s shoulders, displeasure on their faces as he ripped away their hug. 

“What?!” Eddie dropped his backpack to the floor. He expected such spontaneous behavior from someone like Richie, or maybe even a lovesick Ben, but certainly not Stan and Mike. 

“We aren’t getting married anytime soon, Eddie,” Stan laughed, “But we  _ are  _ going to prom.” 

Eddie felt his heart drop to his stomach. Guilt immediately consumed him, for Stan and Mike were his best friends, and he was supposed to feel nothing other than ecstatic for them. He felt a pang of self-hatred at his reaction, hoping that his face couldn’t be read, and forced out a smile. 

He loved Stan, he truly did. But when Stan came out, he gave him a big hug and then went home and cried his eyes out. He cried because Stan was so brave and strong, and he would probably never be the same. He would never get to feel free the way Stan did. 

And now, Stan had someone to hold hands with. Other than his friends pulling him along, Eddie had never had a hand to hold. He felt himself begin to choke up, and then he spoke.   
“That’s amazing, guys!” 

“So, you guys  _ need  _ to get matching ties, and some flowers of the same color too,” Beverly gushed, “I was thinking before that we all could go matching, but now that you two are a couple you need to stand out from the rest of us.” 

“Dang, we’re all going to need dates now! I can’t  _ not  _ be on Staniel and Mikey’s level. It shouldn’t be very hard though. I know these Derry ladies are  _ dying  _ for a taste of this trashmouth,” Richie chimed. 

“Beep beep, Richie,” Stan rolled his eyes. 

Eddie started to feel sick. Richie’s sentence was on replay in his head as his friends continued to discuss the prom, and he had to sit down to keep himself from falling. 

Richie wanted a date. Richie was going to dance with someone else. Richie might do  _ more  _ with someone else. A girl, maybe. 

He snapped back to reality as he heard his name, blinking twice to keep himself more alert. “What’d you say, Bill?”

“I s-said th-that I could f-find you a date, Eddie, if you w-want.” 

Eddie felt his heart race. 

“I’m not going to prom.” 

His friends quirked their heads in confusion, but he crossed his arms and decided to stay with his stance. 

He wasn’t going to that stupid, overrated dance. There’d be no way. 

“What do you mean you’re not going? Eddie, we’ve been talking about that night for years,” Bev asked. 

Eddie’s head spun, quickly searching for an excuse. 

“I’m sorry guys, but I don’t have any money. Those tickets are like 80 dollars, you know. I can’t afford it.” 

“Eddie, I’m struggling with money too, but if I can figure it out, I’m sure you can too,” Mike offered him a smile of reassurance, and he felt even worse. 

“Guys, it’s not a big deal. It’s just another school dance. It’s not too big of a loss,” Eddie said. 

Richie, who hasn’t made a comment yet, stood up and grabbed Eddie’s arms, pulling him to stand. Eddie nearly lost his balance, half because he wasn’t expecting the rush of movement and half because he hadn’t been prepared for Richie’s touch. 

“My dearest Eds, I apologize but I cannot stand for this. Seeing you in a little black tux, the girls will simply not be able to resist. You’ll be the cutest boy in the whole room-” 

“I have to go,” Eddie cut him off, shutting his eyes to not see the wide brown eyes in front of him. “I’m sorry guys, I forgot that I have to go to the library and finish my book report for sixth period. I’ll see you guys around?” 

Richie let go of Eddie’s arms and stepped back, sighing. “No worries, Eddie my love. I’ll get you to that prom one way or another.” 

“Yeah,” Eddie answered, for he knew there was no way of persuading Richie Tozier that his plans wouldn’t work. “See you guys.” 

“Hey, Eddie!” Stan called out for him as he began to walk away. “Still need a ride home from school today?”

Eddie pushed his hands through his hair, remembering that he had told Stan that he would allow him to drive him home today. He hadn’t been sure why, but Stan was insistent on it. Now, he knew better. Stan needed someone that he could pour his heart out to about Mike. He found Eddie the most comfortable, because Eddie was the only other gay person he had known before Mike came out as bi. 

The only difference between them was that Stan was out to everyone. Stan was brave. Stan was the only one to know about Eddie. 

“Yeah,” he told him, because he had already been selfish enough, “I’ll meet you here after sixth.” 

The next two periods were a blur, consisting of Eddie tapping his pencil against the desk and ignoring whatever the teacher had to say. But he knew that after that bell rang, he would have something harder to face. 

Never, in a million years, would Eddie even consider that he’d be dreading to hang out with Stan. Stan was like a brother to him, one of the best people he’d ever known. Stan was comforting and he was soft, and he was the only one he had felt safe coming out to. But now? He wanted to tremble at the thought of getting into Stan’s car. 

It was sickening of him, he thought. The jealousy felt like a virus, and certainly reminded him that he was a horrible friend. 

Yet, when school let out, he made his way to the spot. 

Stan was patiently waiting, leaning against the bleachers, none of the other losers in sight. Stan seemed relieved to see Eddie, swinging his backpack over his shoulder and walking towards him. 

“What was up with the hold up?” Stan offered a smile, putting his arm around Eddie’s shoulders as they walked. 

He certainly was in a good mood. Eddie couldn’t blame him. 

“Sorry, got caught up with turning in the assignment. She had us turning it in at the end of the class instead,” Eddie lied. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get an A,” Stan told him as they reached the parking lot. “For sure, after you spent all of lunch working on it. You missed a real fun lunch period you know.” 

Eddie sighed, making his way to the front seat of the car. “Sorry, dude.” 

As soon as the car started, Eddie’s fears began. 

“So, what happened with Mike and I was pretty great. I came over to the farm last night, and we decided to go on a walk. Ever since he came out to me as bi, we were spending more time together,” Stan said. 

“Yeah?” Eddie responded, a blank look on his face. 

“Yeah,” Stan said, beginning to pick up on Eddie’s energy. “You okay, Eddie?”

Eddie blinked. “Me? Oh, yeah, I’m fine. Just a little tired.” 

“Cool,” Stan answered, and then went back to telling the story of he and Mike, beginning to ramble with a starstruck look in his eyes. 

Eddie imagined what that look would look like on Richie. He’s sure it will happen, sooner or later. But not for him. 

“So with prom coming up, and since I’ve been out for a year now and am feeling much more comfortable, I thought maybe I could go with a date. The date I’ve always wanted. It’s so damn liberating, knowing I could do that,” Stan told him. 

“Lucky you,” Eddie muttered. 

“What?” Stan asked, beginning to pull into Eddie’s driveway. 

“Have you ever considered how lucky you are, Stan? You get to just go around being you, taking a boy to prom, and then come talking to me about it when you  _ know,  _ you know that I’m alone and I always will be because I’m not strong enough like you? Ever thought about how it feels to hear? Maybe you should bring it up with Richie next time. He sure is excited.” 

As soon as the last word left his mouth, a surge of regret began to fire inside of him. 

Stan looked down for a minute, a little of his excitement gone. Eddie would never forget that look. 

“I just thought you’d be happy for me, is all. See you tomorrow, Eddie.” 

Eddie paused as his hand rested on the door handle, thinking of what to say. He should say sorry. He should tell Stan he deserved it more than anyone else in the world. But he didn’t.

He only got out of the car and stood in his driveway, watching as Stan’s car drove away. 

X

Richie laid on his bed, sprawled out and tucking himself slightly in the blanket, Bev sitting against the bed with her hair against his side. She was reading a book as Richie tried to nap, a ritual they often had after school. 

But Richie wasn’t going to nap anytime soon. He had too much on his mind, his thoughts racing and exploding in his head. Thoughts of Eddie earlier that day. 

Richie wouldn’t have admitted it, but he’d always been excited for prom. He liked the idea of dressing up with his friends, dancing as horribly as they could and getting sick off fruit punch. More importantly, he thought of Eddie. He thought of Eddie with a bowtie, Eddie giggling in the slightest as Richie dragged him to dance. Without that? He didn’t know if prom was worth it. 

But there had to be a better idea than skipping prom with him. Money was a simple fix, that’s for sure. 

Then, he got an idea. 

“Bev?” he said, sitting himself up.

“Yeah, Rich?” she replied. 

“I think I’ve got it.” 

“Got what?” 

“An idea.” 

Bev closed her book, turning to face him. “And what idea are we dealing with today? Is it karaoke night again? I don’t think the others liked it that much.” 

“No, no,” he answered, “I think I know how we can get Eddie into prom.” 

“Really?” Bev quirked her head, “I don’t know, he didn’t seem so eager about it. He doesn’t have the money, I guess.” 

“See, though, that’s exactly the fix. The ticket is expensive for one person, I get that. But what if we all raised a little money? Like, we all donate like ten dollars or something, and I can cover the rest? I have a little money left over from when I worked at the arcade last summer,” Richie beamed. 

Bev took a moment to contemplate, and then turned to him. “I don’t know, Rich. Eddie doesn’t seem to be the type to accept charity.” 

“Only, it’s not charity!” he exclaimed, “It’s just us helping the others out, like we always do. Eddie will get that.” 

“Are you sure he’ll like that?” Bev asked. 

“I can’t be sure about anything, with that boy. But it’s worth a shot, right?” Richie smiled, “Anything is worth a shot if it might make him smile.” 

Bev gave a small smile of understanding. “Alright, Richie. We can try. We can call the others right now, if you want.”

X

It had been a few hours since Eddie stepped out of Stan’s car, and he had done nothing but lay on his bed and stare at the ceiling. He felt sick to his stomach, but this time, it wasn’t for him. He couldn’t get the look on Stan’s face out of his head, and it was because of him. 

Eddie grasped his phone in his hand, his finger hovering over his contacts. He wasn’t sure if Stan would answer, after the way he acted, and he doesn’t think he deserves an answer at all. But Eddie had already been enough of a shitty friend today. He owes Stan a phone call, at least. 

He decided to dial. The phone rang a few times, and he began to think that he wasn’t going to get an answer. But right before he clicked to end the call, he heard an answer. 

“Yeah, Eddie?”

Eddie was silent for a second, closing his eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

Stan didn’t reply immediately, but Eddie could feel the look on his face. Stan was patient and always thought before he spoke. He wishes he could be the same. 

“The way I acted was totally out of line, and I’m really sorry for that, Stan,” Eddie continued, “It’s not an excuse, but it hasn’t been the best day.” 

“It’s alright,” Stan answered.

“No, it’s not,” Eddie said, running his fingers through his hair. “I let my jealousy get the best of me and that is  _ not  _ alright. Stanley, I hope you know that you deserve the world and more, and my bitchy comments can’t take that away.” 

“So do you, Eddie. I mean, deserve the world. I shouldn’t have bragged when I know how you feel.” 

“It was just so hard, Stan,” Eddie tried his best to keep his voice from cracking, “Seeing you guys so happy and seeing Richie right there, and I kept thinking about how it’d feel to be in his arms like you were in Mike’s, and that won’t happen, won’t happen  _ ever.  _ And yeah, I shouldn’t lie to you guys about why I can’t go, but I can’t see him. Can’t see him dance with someone else. I just can’t.” 

“I know, Eddie,” Stan answered, “It’s okay. But, for all it’s worth, I don’t think it’d hurt to tell him.” 

Eddie almost laughed. “Are you crazy? Stan, Richie’s my best friend. Richie’s probably straight. Telling him might ruin what we have, and not having Richie at all is something I can’t even think about.” 

“Or, it could give you more. I think it’s worth the chance.” 

“It’s not,” Eddie answered, “Not when there is no chance to take. Richie wouldn’t like me like that.” 

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. But you have to know one thing. No matter what happens, you’ll always have me, alright?” Stan told him.    
“I know. You’ll always have me, too. Thanks for being such a good friend after I was such a dick.” 

“All dickery is forgiven,” Stan told him, “See you tomorrow?” 

“Yeah,” Eddie answered, “Love ya.” 

“Love ya too,” Stan answered, and hung up. 

Eddie set his phone aside, tucking himself into his blanket. He stared at the ceiling for a while, hoping it’d block out his thoughts. It didn’t.

He couldn’t help but imagine Richie. Richie, dressed up all nice with his hair combed back, his face lit up under the moonlight. He thought of their fingers laced together, him pulling him onto the dancefloor, his hands on his waist. 

He began to cry. 

X

Richie waited eagerly at the clubhouse, awaiting the arrival of his friends minus Eddie. They were confused as to why Richie had instructed them to keep this meeting secret, but still agreed to come along. 

He paced around the room, an ecstatic smile on his face as he imagined his plans falling into place. He loved to tease Eddie. He did. But only because, maybe, it caused Eddie to smile. If he could, he’d do anything in the world to see that smile. 

Now, he’s thinking of the smile on Eddie’s face when he presents the money, when Eddie figures out that he could go. When he figures out how much his friends love him. How much  _ Richie  _ loved him. 

“You okay, Rich?” Bev asked, seeing as his pacing began to pick up speed. She gave him a light smile, as she had figured out the reason. 

“I’m  _ fantastic _ , thanks for asking,” he told her, jumping in excitement when their four other friends made their way in.

“Good evening and hello, my dears! I’m sure you’re all wondering what brought us here today, and boy am I excited to share!” Richie announced. 

“This better not be karaoke night again,” Stan said, causing Mike to chuckle.

“Why can’t Eddie be here?” Ben asked, “I mean, if this is about karaoke night, was he that bad at it?” 

“Shh, let him finish guys,” Bev said. 

“Thank you, my good lady,” Richie told her, “I have gathered you all in regards to our dearest Eds and the prom.” 

Stan looked away, feeling a sense of worry. “Eddie doesn’t want to go, Rich. It’s okay.” 

“I am a firm believer that it’s not that he doesn’t  _ want _ to go. He doesn’t have the money. He wouldn’t lie to me, not ever, so I know that for a fact,” Richie said. 

Stan bit his lip. 

“Well, this is where we come in. If money is the issue, then Eds is in luck! We’ve all got a little bit of money, right? Well, if we all put together a little bit he’ll have enough for a ticket!” 

“Hey, I di-didn’t think of th-that. That’s ac-actually a pre-pretty good idea,” Bill said. 

“Yeah, I have some money that my grandpa gave me, I’d be able to help out,” Mike smiled. 

“Sure, I’m in. Prom wouldn’t be the same without Eddie,” Ben added. 

Stan’s stomach churned, wondering how he was going to get out of this one. Eddie wouldn’t like this, he wouldn’t like this at  _ all.  _ Money wasn’t the issue in the slightest, but that couldn’t be revealed without outting him. 

“Stan?” Richie asked, his friends all turning to look at him, awaiting his response. 

“Uh, I don’t know Richie. I really don’t think Eddie would like us spending our money on him.” 

“Nonsense!” Richie responded, “It’s not like it’s hard for us. We love him, and we’re trying to help. He’d do it for any of us, in a heartbeat.” 

“Besides,” Bev added, “What’s the worst thing that could happen? If he doesn’t want it, Richie can just give everyone’s money back.” 

Richie nodded in agreement. 

Stan is silent for a moment, imagining how humiliated Eddie might be. 

But this wasn’t his fight. He knew there was no way to sway Richie away from his idea, whether Stan participated or not. He might as well let Eddie tell Richie himself. 

“Fine,” he surrendered, “I’m in.” 

X

Richie rode on his bike as fast as he could, assuring that his wallet was tucked tightly in the pocket of his jacket, and it was times like these that he cursed himself for not having a car. 

As soon as Eddie’s house came into vision, he pedalled even faster, if that was possible. Nothing in this world was more important to him in that moment than seeing Eddie’s smile. 

As Richie reached the house he threw his bike aside, not caring to think of the damage. He climbed towards the window, something he had done many times before, and knocked. 

Eddie was startled, his grip on his blanket tightening. Richie hadn’t come to his window for quite a while. Sure, when they were 14, it was nearly a nightly occurrence. But they were older now. He was sure that Richie had better things to do. 

He sat up, beginning to worry. Was Richie okay? With the smile on his face he saw through the glass, he figured he was. 

He slid it open. 

“Hey, Rich. What’s up?” 

“Well, aren’t you gonna be a gentleman and let me in? I’m going to fall any second!” 

Eddie moved to the side, Richie struggling to fit himself through. A few years ago, it was never an issue. But Richie had grown. He had grown  _ a lot. _

But somehow, he was able to make it work, standing inside the room and patting dirt off of his pants. 

Somehow, he was always able to make it work. 

Richie took a second to catch his breath and then swung himself up, placing both of his hands on Eddie’s shoulders, pure glee on his face. 

Eddie wished for nothing more than to kiss him. 

“Eds, I have come with an excellent plan in hand.” 

Eddie sighed affectionately. “Is it karaoke night?” 

“God, enough with the karaoke night, I know you guys hated it, but damn!” Richie laughed, Eddie slightly quirking his head in confusion. He didn’t bother asking. 

“So, what is it?” Eddie asked. 

He was silently praying that it wasn’t about Richie getting a date. 

It was almost,  _ almost,  _ just as bad. 

Without another word, Richie reached for his wallet and pulled out a bundle of crash, laying it on Eddie’s bed. 

“What’s all this?” Eddie asked. 

“You said you didn’t have money for prom. That’s why you couldn’t go, right?” 

Eddie paused, his face beginning to whiten. “Richie…” 

“Well, say no more! I told you I’d get you into prom someway or another, Eds! Lucky for you, you’ve got friends who absolutely adore you, your  _ me  _ who absolutely adores you. So we figured we’d come together and help you out,” Richie explained, and Eddie had never seen him so proud. 

Eddie blushed at Richie’s comment, but the blushing quickly turned into panic. Richie didn’t mean it like that. Richie would do this for any of them. Richie didn’t want him like that. 

Eddie’s fists clenched, his breathing picking up speed, anxiety charging through his veins. 

“Whoa, Eds? Eddie? You okay?” Richie took his hand, and Eddie wished he could push it away. But he  _ couldn’t _ . 

“Come on, Eddie. Breathe with me. Can you do that? It’s gonna be okay. You’re okay. I’m here.” 

Eddie closed his eyes and tried to focus on Richie’s words, controlling deep breaths. He tried to remind himself that Richie was his best friend. He cared about Eddie, he knew that much.  _ Adored him _ . He melted into Richie’s comfort until his breathing came back to normal, but when he opened his eyes, tears spilled onto his cheeks. 

“Eddie?” Richie asked, pure concern and confusion in his voice. 

“You got all that money,” Eddie started, trying to steady his voice, “From our friends?” 

“Yes, and you bet they did it in a heartbeat. I mean, to be honest, Stan took a second because he thought you wouldn’t like it. Crazy, right? But it’s okay. He doesn’t know you like I do, Eds.” 

Eddie paused, taking in the words, silently thanking Stan for not spilling his secret. 

Stan could keep a secret, but he wasn’t so sure that he himself could. 

“Richie, you have to give them their money back. I’m not going,” he said. 

Richie’s face fell a little. “Hey, hey, if you’re worried about it being a burden or something, it wasn’t! I promise it was easy-peasy for us all. We just want you there with us, Eds.” 

“Richie, I’m  _ not  _ going.” 

“No, but, Eddie, we got the money. You said money was the issue, so I solved it-”

“It’s not money that’s the problem, okay?” Eddie interrupted, nerves going through his arms. 

Richie paused. “Then, what is it?” 

Richie was not the type of guy to give up when he had his mind set on something. No matter what Eddie told him, he wasn’t going to go away. 

Except, maybe, one thing could work. 

He didn’t want to tell Richie. The thought  _ killed  _ him. But it was going to have to happen eventually, and maybe, he figured, it would have to be now. 

He closed both his eyes and opened them again, pushing his nails into his palms, and he spoke, 

“I don’t want to go, I can’t go, because I can’t go with a girl. I can’t, because I’m gay, Richie. I’m gay. And Stan can come out, and Mike, but I’m not as strong as them and it kills me.I can’t make myself go somewhere where I keep having to pretend. And I’m not brave enough to come out there.” 

Richie blinked, and the unreadable expression on his face only terrified Eddie more. 

He probably hated him. 

“Eddie-” 

“And it’s not only that. You know the real reason, Richie? The main reason? It’s not just that I don’t want to go with a girl, it’s that I don’t want to go with anyone who isn’t  _ you.  _ I couldn’t stand it. I couldn’t stand seeing you go with someone else, dancing with someone else, kissing someone else. I can’t go not only because I’m gay and I’m not ready to come out, but because I’m fucking in love with you and I’d die before seeing you with someone else. Do you understand?” 

Richie paused, giving Eddie a sad expression, and Eddie automatically assumed that it was one of pity. 

“You can go now Richie, it’s okay. Give everyone their money back.” 

Richie gave him a new look, one of fondness, and Eddie didn’t know how to feel about it. “Eds…” 

“I’m tired. I’m going to go to bed now, I have a test tomorrow morning. You can go. Tell everyone I said thank you, though, for the thought,” Eddie said. 

Richie sighed, and then stood up, collecting the money to his wallet. He reached down to give Eddie a squeeze on the shoulder, and then turned to the window. 

There was so much to say, But not here, not now. Not when he has a new idea. 

“Sweet dreams, Eds. See you at school tomorrow.” 

And with that, he was gone, biking himself away. 

Eddie shut the window tightly, tears continue to spill from his eyes. He tucked himself into a ball, trying to find comfort in his bed, and let himself sob. 

Richie, though, had a smile on his face, for he had been granted with yet another one of his great ideas. 

X

“Beverly, I am in dire need of your help.” 

Richie had requested that the two ditched their third period to meet at the spot, and although Beverly had skipped far too many times this semester, she couldn’t deny her best friend when he seemed so desperate. He had returned the money that morning, without an explanation. Eddie hadn’t bothered to look at him. Something was definitely up. 

“And I am glad to assist,” she answered, “But you’re going to have to calm down first, Rich. You look like you’re going to have a heart attack.” 

“Okay, okay. Sorry,” he took in a deep breath. “I have a plan. Another plan, and I think this one just might work.” 

“Richie, honey, I think it’s best to leave Eddie alone. I mean, it looks like he really doesn’t want to go,” she told him. 

“I don’t want to reveal his secrets,” Richie told her, “But I can reveal one thing. It’s not that he doesn’t want to go. It’s not that he doesn’t have the money. I just haven’t asked him.” 

“I’m confused, Rich. Why would you ask him?” 

“Bevvie, you know me more than almost everyone else, but even you don’t know this. Prom wasn’t just about going out with friends, or escorting pretty girls. Prom, for me and Eddie, was about each other.”

Beverly knew of Richie’s feelings for Eddie, as he had confessed while crying on her shoulder one evening in the park. But although she was unsure of Eddie’s feelings, she had her suspicions that he may feel the same. She didn’t know what Eddie said last night, but it made her get the feeling that her suspicions were true. 

“I see,” she answered, “So what’s the plan? Asking him to our prom?”

“Not here. He doesn’t want to come here, and I get that. I have another plan in mind, and I think he might like it a real lot,” Richie told her. 

“And what is that?” 

“I’m just going to need you to drive me to the store. We’re going to need a few things.” 

Beverly and Richie went off campus for lunch, and when Ben had told the group that she had let them know, Eddie felt his heart drop. 

Richie couldn’t stand to see him. Not now, not ever again. 

Little did he know, Richie was practically running through the doors of the store, dragging Beverly along behind him, in the bliss of pure energy in his heart, and energy he only had for Eddie. 

Eddie took the bus home from school that day, declining Stan’s offer to drive him home. Stan had plans with Mike to go suit shopping that he had overheard at lunch, and he didn’t want to intrude. 

As he walked from the bus stop, he felt droplets of rain sprinkle on his head. He quickly pulled his hoodie over his head and crossed his arms, hurrying inside before the rain fall increased. 

Luckily for him, his mom was working for the rest of the day. She wouldn’t be able to ban him from taking the bus after getting wet from the rain, worrying it might make him sick. She wouldn’t be able to ask him why he looked like he was going to cry.

If he had any tears left, that is. Last night had been a hard one. 

He spent the next few hours pacing his room, unaware of how much time had actually passed. The rain smacked against his window, and it was nearly storming now. He couldn’t help but stare, stare and remember Richie crawling through that window less than 24 hours ago. 

Then, he decided to plan. To plan what he was going to do now; what he was going to say. The thought of saying anything at all made him tense, but he knew it had to be done. He was the one who decided to open his mouth. He knew that Richie wouldn’t want to talk to him anymore, and after all their years of knowing each other, he at least deserved an apology and a goodbye. 

He began to rehearse as he paced, trying out different ways of putting together words, choking on his voice each time. Then, he heard a car door slam from outside. His mom must be home early. 

Out of curiosity, he peered from the window, and his face went white. 

It was Beverly’s car. Not only that, but the door had been shut closed by Richie himself, standing in the pouring April rain, and he certainly didn’t look happy. 

Eddie tensed to the wall, inhaling deeply. He wasn’t ready. He never would be. 

But he figured that Richie had noticed the absence of his mom’s car, because rather than climbing up to the window, he heard a knock on the door. 

He was hesitant, but still, he walked over. Slowly, he put his fingers around the knob and pulled it, and when he saw Richie, his soaked hair sticking to his neck and fog on his glasses, he was a cross of absolutely ecstatic and absolutely pissed off. 

Eddie paused, taking a moment to speak. 

“You’re mad.” 

Fear swam in Richie’s eyes, and if he wasn’t holding his jacket tightly to protect his purchases from the rain, he would wrap Eddie in a hug. 

“No, Eds, no,” he reassured, “I’d never be mad at you.” 

Eddie blinked in confusion, and silently decided that he would never understand Richie Tozier. “Why are you here?” 

Richie gulped, and for the first time today since the plan had been formed, he was nervous. His hands began to shake, and whether it was due to the chill from the rainstorm or his nerves he didn’t know. 

“Well, you see, I made you a poster.” 

“A poster?” Eddie asked. 

“Bev helped me, and we spent an hour working on it. We put glitter on it, and wrote in metallic markers and all kinds of things.” 

“And where is this poster now?” Eddie asked, and he had never been more confused in his life. 

“The poster, it was perfect. Fucking perfect. And then? The goddamn rain murdered it! It got soaked, even more soaked than I am, and the glitter got fucking destroyed. If I look mad, that’s the reason, okay?” 

“Uh, okay, so...why did you make me a poster?” 

Richie, for the first time ever, stumbled on his words. He kept his eyes on the ground, tapping his foot in anxiousness, and then looked up back to Eddie’s face.  _ Eddie’s face.  _ And that was enough. 

Without speaking, Richie pulled his hand out of his jacket pocket, quickly, and maybe a little too aggressively, extended it to Eddie. Eddie reached out to grab it, and just when he thought this whole thing couldn’t get anymore confusing, he received a wet teddy bear and a Snickers bar. 

“Snickers are still your favorite candy, right? I remember you used to love them when we’d walk to the gas station. You still love them, right?” Richie asked, and the tapping of his foot began to get faster. 

“Yes, I do,” he said, wrapping his fingers around the teddy bear. “But Richie, I don’t understand. What’s all this for?” 

“You don’t want to go to prom, I get that. But then, right as you told me, I figured it out. You weren’t going because I haven’t asked you,” Richie said. 

Oh.

Eddie looked back at the teddy bear, and then back to Richie’s eyes.    
“Therefore, Eddie my love, the absolute light of my life,” Richie started, and just before Eddie could tell him not to call him that, he continued. “Will you go to prom with me?” 

Eddie’s thoughts trailed, now focusing on the rain clouds above them. This isn’t happening. It couldn’t be. 

“Richie, I can’t go to the school prom, you know that. I’m not ready to come out.” 

“And, my dear, there is a solution,” he answered. “I decided that we shall have a prom of our own.” 

“A prom of our own?” 

“We can get all dressed up, put my record player on, and we can dance. At my house, all by ourselves. A fake prom, you could call it.” 

Eddie wanted to make himself answer. He wanted to jump into Richie’s arms, put his hands through his dripping wet hair, tell him  _ yes _ . 

“How about I call you tonight? I’ll have my answer.” 

Richie smiled, putting his hand back in his pocket. That was good enough for him. 

“And I’ll be awaiting that call, Eds. By the way, I hope you liked the teddy bear. He kind of reminded me of you. And I’m sorry the rain murdered the poster.” 

For the first time that day, Eddie smiled. “It will be mourned. But yes, I like the teddy bear.” 

Richie smiled again, giving him a nod, and then turned around, and Eddie slowly closed the door. 

For the next few hours, as the rain storm began to die down, Eddie sat and he thought. He thought about Richie, the way his foot tapped in nervousness and how he stood soaking wet in his doorway, and the teddy bear he was holding tightly in his arms. It smelled like rain, but it smelled like Richie too. 

He thought of Richie’s arm locked on his own, escorting him into his home, a boutonniere tucked into his suit. 

These thoughts visited him every night. But, last night and the nights before, the thoughts had made him cry. Now, they only made him smile. They made him warm.

So, he fell onto his bed, using one arm to hold the bear and one arm to hold his phone, and he clicked Richie’s contact. After only one ring, he answered. 

“Hello, Eds.” 

“Yes.” 

Richie paused, and although Eddie couldn’t see him, he knew he had his signature smile on his face. A smile that only came when his plans fell into place, or, maybe, when he looked at Eddie. A smile that he’d gaze at forever if he could. 

“Yes?” Richie asked. 

“Yes. I’ll go to fake prom with you.” 

X

Two weeks had passed. 

As the date of prom approached, the students became more and more lively, an innocent energy in the air that symbolized what could be considered the most magical night of the life of a seventeen year old. 

Bev and Richie had spent a Saturday afternoon dragging each other around town, so she could find a new necklace to match her dress and could help him pick out the best bow tie. 

The truth was that Richie was nervous. Quite a bit more than nervous, actually. This was a trait he didn’t show often, but Beverly knew it all too well. She knew it when she saw the way he blushed after asking her if the tie matched the button up, the way he adjusted his glasses when he asked her if she thinks Eddie would like it. 

“He’ll love it, Rich,” she would assure him, “Of course he will.” 

Stan and Eddie had went on a similar adventure. Stan had his suit already picked out, but when Eddie had called him in a panic, explaining the situation and that he needed something to wear as soon as possible, he did not hesitate to pick him up first thing in the morning. 

Eddie had never liked to dress fancy. It was uncomfortable, expensive, and other than the weddings of distant family members, he never had a real reason to do it. But now, he had the best reason of them all. 

Stan knew something about dressing up. He had a variety of suits and button ups and slacks, none of which fitted Eddie. But he did know the best places to go. 

When he thought he had the perfect one, he stood in front of the mirror, just for a bit. He let his eyes melt into his reflection, analyzing every way that the suit fit him, pushing strands of his hair out of his eyes. 

He wouldn’t consider himself attractive, necessarily. But seeing himself in this outfit changed the way he felt about dressing up. 

And then, the night had arrived. 

Beverly had insisted that before the others depart to school prom as Richie and Eddie were to go to Richie’s house, they must have a photoshoot as a group. 

Richie woke up that morning with a mixture of the most intense nerves he had ever faced and the warmest the world had ever been. Although he had felt a general disinterest in the world, the chirping of the birds outside the window comforted him, and he couldn’t help but gaze at how perfect the arrangements of the clouds were. Not rain clouds. They were fluffy and white; full of life. They were perfect. 

Shortly after he had woken, Beverly had burst into his room, still wearing pajamas and carrying all of her stuff with her. She had reminded him that they had to get ready together, and even though they had six hours, they had to at least decorate. 

She had brought an assortment of cute things to hang around the room, along with a box of cookies and, of course, some fruit punch. They may have all been purchases from the dollar store, but he couldn’t love them more. 

“You got all this for me?” he asked her. 

“Of course,” she smiled, “It was no problem.” 

“Why’d you do all this for me, Bevvie?” he looked up to her. 

“You’re my best friend, Rich,” she told him, “Of course I want this to be the best night you ever had.” 

He smiled at her and embraced her in a hug, nuzzling into her shoulder as she rested her head against his. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” 

She squeezed him before stepping back, saying, “Alright, let’s get started, shall we? We’ve got a prom to get ready for.” 

Eddie had awoken a few hours ago, still tucked into his comforter, cuddling with the bear Richie gave him. He was nervous,  _ God  _ was he nervous, but giving it a squeeze made him feel much safer. 

_ It’s just Richie.  _

Except it wasn’t. 

He knew Richie more than he knew just about anyone in the world. He knew his awful jokes, and his energy, and his over-affectionate energy. But that was the Richie he knew as his best friend. His best friend who was a little too loud and exerted confidence despite his obvious awkwardness. But that wasn’t the Richie that had shown up on his porch in the rain, holding a soaked teddy bear and a Snickers bar and going off about a damn poster. That Richie, the Richie who had asked him on a date, was a different Richie by far. 

Still, though, he was just Richie. His favorite person in the world. 

The hours that passed were somehow both agonizingly slow and gone in a flash, if that was what could be. Eddie felt that ages had passed as he lay on his bed, holding his bear and wondering how Richie’s hair would look tonight, but then, suddenly, it was five o’clock and Stan had called him and said he’d be there in an hour. 

And, just as he had been staring in the store, he stared and stared at himself in his nice clothes, spending too much time wondering if his bowtie was a little crooked, for he had never worn one and had put it on himself. He had combed his hair to the side, applying a little bit of gel, and figured that this was the best he was going to look. 

And then, Stan was outside.

He slipped himself out of the house, thankful that his mother was asleep, and took a deep breath before opening the door. He quickly paced to Stan’s car, jumping in the backseat as both Stan and Mike turned around to him. 

“You look great, Eddie!” Mike encouraged him. 

“You guys do too,” Eddie smiled back. 

“You’re nervous, aren’t you?” Stan asked. 

“How’d you know?”

“Don’t worry, Eddie,” he said, repeating the words he had been telling himself, “It’s just Richie.” 

“Exactly,” Eddie said, thinking about how many nights he had spent up, dreaming of this exact moment, “Exactly.” 

Richie gazed out the window of his house, seeing that Bill and Ben had arrived outside. He smiled lightly, turning around to Beverly, who was putting the final touches on her lipstick. 

“They’re getting here,” he told her, “But I don’t see Stan’s car yet. Why isn’t he here yet? Eddie’s coming with him, what if they’re late, or what if Eddie doesn’t want to come anymore?” 

“Richie,” she said, standing up and lacing their fingers together. “It’s okay. They’re coming. It’s okay.” 

Richie nodded, biting his lip slightly before taking another second to gaze around his room. The decorations were hung, the record player was set up, and it was nothing short of beautiful. “Okay. Let’s go downstairs.” 

As they got outside Beverly jumped into Ben’s arms, and Bill had ran up to Richie, assuring him how good he looked all cleaned up. Richie could hardly listen though, as his eyes were focused on the street where Stan’s car should appear. 

Just when he was going to freak out from its absence, it appeared. 

The car pulled into the driveway, and his friends were ecstatic to see each other, all raving over each other’s outfits. But Richie could see Eddie sitting in the back seat, staring at his reflection in his phone and slightly adjusting his hair. 

Richie stepped forward and opened the car door, startling him enough to drop the phone. 

“Jesus Christ, Eds,” he said, “It’s just me.” 

_ It’s just Richie.  _

Eddie tried to respond, but nothing came out. He giggled a bit, taking a deep breath and putting his phone away, and then Richie was extending his hand. 

“Shall we?” 

Eddie reached out and allowed Richie to pull him out of the car, and once they were both standing, they couldn’t help but stare. 

Eddie wanted to tell Richie how amazing he looked, but he couldn’t. He was scared, even too scared for that. The self-deprecating thoughts returned, but only for a minute, before it seemed that Richie noticed. 

Richie put his other hand over the hand he was holding and gave it a squeeze. “I knew how much of a cutie you’d be with a bowtie.” 

Eddie blushed and shook his head, some of the nerves winding down. “C’mon. We’ve got some photos to take.”

Eddie relaxed as he fell into the laughter of his friends, each of them smiling and joking as they posed for pictures. They did group ones, of course, one of just Bev and Ben, one of just Mike and Stan, and then Bev wanted one with Richie as well. And as soon as she stepped away, Richie was reaching for him again. “Picture, Eds?” 

Eddie nodded, and Richie took his hand. As soon as Bev grabbed the camera, Richie was his usual self again, posing with funny faces and wrapping his arms around Eddie for the cliche prom pose. He even picked him up, which Eddie protested, but Bev was able to snap it just in time to catch the surprise on Eddie’s face. She silently told herself that that would be a good one, and indeed it would. 

“Alright guys, we better start going,” Stan said, and Eddie blushed again. 

Everyone began saying their goodbyes, and before she departed, Beverly hugged Richie tightly. “Have fun, honey,” she told him, “But not too much fun.” 

“No promises can be made,” he teased, and just like that, Stan was giving Eddie a smile of encouragement and then they were gone. 

“Come on, cutie,” Richie told him, “We’ve got a prom to go to.” 

Eddie followed Richie up the stairs, and his eyes widened as he got inside. 

“Do you like it?” Richie asked, beginning to tap his foot again as he watched Eddie’s eyes explore the room. “Bev and I worked all day on it.” 

“It’s…” Eddie said, turning back to Richie, “It’s beautiful, Rich. I just can’t believe you’d do all this for me.” 

“I hope you know now that I’d do anything for you,” Richie said, gazing at the ground, “I mean it.” 

Eddie smiled, and it took everything in him not to cup Richie’s face, swipe his thumb across his cheek and tell him how beautiful he was. But he didn’t want to scare him away. 

“Well, Beverly, being the doll she is, got us some cookies and some punch,” he said, gesturing to the snacks set out on his desk. “I expect you to eat every single one of them.” 

Eddie just giggled again, shyly grabbing a cookie as Richie leaned over to turn on the record player. Richie had never seen Eddie so quiet, and for a second, he was worried it was him. Maybe this wasn’t what Eddie wanted after all. Maybe he was just being nice. 

Sad feelings aside, Richie turned on the music. 

“Oh my God,” Eddie said as he ate the first cookie, “This is the best fucking cookie I’ve ever tasted.” 

“You’re the best fucking cookie I’ve ever tasted,” Richie said. 

“So, now I’m the target instead of my mom?” Eddie replied. 

“Don’t tell her I told you this,” Richie whispered, as if someone could hear, “But you’re way cuter.” 

“Okay, Rich,” Eddie rolled his eyes affectionately, and Richie decided that he would make him smile again. 

“How many cookies do you think I could fit in my mouth?” Richie asked. 

“Richie, I am  _ begging  _ you,” Eddie said, “Do  _ not  _ try to fit cookies in your mouth.” 

“You underestimate me,” Richie said, “I am truly hurt.” 

“Oh no, I know damn well you could do it, but that doesn’t mean you should-”

Before he finished the sentence, Richie had smirked before fitting a whole cookie behind his lips. 

“Rich, you’re gonna fucking choke!” Eddie warned, but couldn’t help but laugh as he made a fool of himself. As he had warned, he had begun to choke, turning to the punch and drinking it straight from the bottle to wash it down. 

“You’re disgusting,” Eddie told him.  _ But God, I love you.  _

“You’d kiss me anyways,” Richie smirked. 

_ I would.  _

“Fuck off.” 

Then, the next song came on, and Richie’s eyes filled with glee. 

“I love this one!” he said, “Dance with me, Eds?” 

“I’d be honored,” Eddie said sarcastically.  _ But he was.  _

The song was upbeat, and Eddie wasn’t someone who knew how to dance. He knew Richie didn’t know how either. But there he was, dancing in the most ridiculous way. 

“You’re gonna fall and hurt yourself,” Eddie told him, but he was smiling. _ Couldn’t stop smiling.  _

“The only falling I’ll be doing is falling for you,” Richie winked. 

“Shut  _ up _ , Richie,” Eddie said.  _ Couldn’t stop smiling.  _

“Why aren’t you dancing?” Richie asked. 

“I don’t dance,” Eddie responded. 

“I don’t think anyone really knows how to dance, like actually,” Richie responded. 

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Eddie said, “Have you ever heard of professional dancers?” 

“Professional dancers are full of shit,” Richie said, “I think I’m much more professional than them.” 

“Yeah, your talent goes unmatched,” Eddie teased, “Why don’t you audition?” 

“I won’t audition, because professional dancers are full of shit,” Richie repeated, “Dancing shouldn’t have any rules to it. There shouldn’t be people who can or can’t dance.” 

“But there are,” Eddie answered, “And I am one of those people who can’t.” 

“Yeah, you can.” 

“No, I can’t.” 

“Yes!”

“No.” 

“If you wish to argue with me,” Richie said, “Then dance right now. I’ll determine if you’re right.” 

“You just said there’s no people who can’t dance, how are you supposed to be a judge? Are you even hearing yourself?” Eddie asked.  _ Couldn’t. Stop. Smiling.  _

“Dance, or I’ll eat the last cookie,” Richie insisted. 

“Okay. You’ve gone too far,” Eddie crossed his arms, “You already ate most of the fucking box.” 

“And I’ll eat the rest,” Richie said, “Unless you dance.” 

“Fine,” Eddie sighed, “I guess.” 

Eddie really  _ didn’t  _ know how to dance. He didn’t know if he’s ever really tried. But, he figured, he could just move. Richie didn’t say how detailed the dance routine had to be. 

“See, you’re almost there,” Richie told him, grabbing his hands, “But I don’t see the passion. Here, follow me.” 

And the ridiculous dance moves were back. 

“Richie, I’m sorry, but I will never do that dance in my life,” Eddie said. 

“Aw, come on! Who’s watching?” Richie pouted. 

“You. You’re watching,” Eddie said. 

“And since when have you been embarrassed in front of me?” 

_ Since I fell in love with you, asshole.  _

“I’m not embarrassed. I just respect myself,” he said instead. 

“If you respect yourself, you wouldn’t have had prom in my room with someone like me. So I’ve got you there,” Richie said. 

“I guess you’re right,” Eddie teased. 

_ Fuck it.  _

And then, Eddie was dancing. He couldn’t bring his eyes to wander to the mirror, because he was in disbelief about how ridiculous he looked. But Richie was looking, and he was smiling. So he supposed that it was okay. 

“There, are you happy?” Eddie asked. 

“I love it, Eds,” he answered. 

“I bet you do.” 

“I do, Eddie. I love everything you do. Fucking love it.” 

Richie bit his lip after he said it, anxiety coursing through his veins. He hadn’t meant to say it out loud. He truly hadn’t. 

But then, just as he prepared for things to get weird, Eddie was the one who took his hand. “Shut up, Richie. Dance with me.” 

And he did. 

They danced and they danced and they danced, and it seemed that hours had gone by. They danced to all of Richie’s favorite songs, record after record, and Eddie didn’t think he had ever laughed this much. 

Just as he began to believe that his nervousness had gone away, a new song came on. 

A slow one. 

Eddie let his eyes go to the ground, and Richie had started tapping his foot again. 

“Do you know how to slow dance?” Richie asked. 

“No,” Eddie said. 

“I don’t either.” 

“I thought you said everyone can dance,” Eddie replied. 

“Slow dancing is different, you know?” Richie said, “It means something. Means something with you.” 

Eddie looked at him, and for the first time that night, Richie looked vulnerable. Eddie was afraid. God, he was afraid. But that didn’t matter right now. Not when Richie was too. “Well, I guess we can figure it out together, right?”

“I think we’re supposed to go like this,” Richie said, coming closer. He grabbed Eddie’s arms and put them over his shoulders, wrapping his own arms around Eddie’s waist. “Is this okay?” 

Eddie only nodded, suddenly at a loss for words. After a second of hesitation, he brought his face to Richie’s chest, resting his cheek against him. 

“And then, we move,” Richie said, “I think.” 

“I think so, too,” Eddie said, and he didn’t mean for his voice to crack. But it did. 

They started to move, the song went on and Eddie had his eyes locked on the wall, feeling Richie’s racing heartbeat against his face. This was  _ it.  _ Eddie had spent every night daydreaming about this moment until he fell asleep, only to dream about it more. Richie all dressed up. Richie dancing with him. Slow dancing with him. His hands around his waist. 

And then, he looked up. He tilted his head up to gaze at Richie, who had been looking down at him this whole time. Their eyes locked, and all Eddie could do was stare. He melted into his irises, thinking of how he could drown in them forever, if he could, and then, a tear fell from his eye. 

“Are you crying?” Richie asked, but his voice was quiet and steady, still staring at Eddie’s eyes, and occasionally at his lips. 

“Are you scared, Richie?”

“Scared?” 

“I’m scared.” 

Richie moved a hand from Eddie’s waist and raised it to wipe the tear off Eddie’s cheek. 

“Why are you scared?”

“Because I want this. I want you. I’ve always wanted you. And now, it’s here.” 

Richie gave a weak smile, allowing his hand to cradle his face. “What’s so scary about that?” 

Eddie shut his eyes briefly, and then looked back at him. “I don’t know. I feel like things never turn out too good for me. It doesn’t feel real.” 

“It is real, Eds,” he told him, “And you know what? You’re the best thing to happen to me. And I won’t go another day in my life allowing things to go bad for you. Not ever again.” 

Eddie took a deep breath, leaning into Richie’s touch on his cheek.  _ It’s just Richie, except it’s not. Richie isn’t a serious person. This wasn’t him.  _

_ Except it was.  _

“Eddie, do you like me?” 

Richie looked terrified. 

“Yes,” he answered, his hands starting to shake in nervousness. “But I’m fucked up, Richie. I have a lot of issues. I can’t let you fall down with me.” 

_ But this don’t even feel like falling.  _

“We’ll just have to get through them together, then, don’t we?” Richie answered. 

Eddie smiled, another tear falling down his face. “The world sucks, doesn’t it?” 

“It does,” Richie answered, “But it sucks a lot less with you in it.” 

“Who took you for a sap?” Eddie teased, and Richie smiled. 

“Only for you, Eddie my love.” 

Eddie moved his hand to push his fingers through Richie’s hair, tucking a curl behind his ear. Richie began to gently stroke Eddie’s cheek with his thumb as he cupped it, his other arm still around Eddie’s waist, and he kissed him. 

Eddie paused for a second, his eyes shot open in disbelief of the reality of this. Just like the daydreams, trying to fall asleep at night. But it was real. He closed his eyes and kissed back. 

They held each other for a few minutes, standing still in Richie’s room with his record player on, melting into the kiss and then kissing again.They didn’t know what they were doing, and neither of them had never kissed anyone before. But it was theirs. And it was perfect. 

The song had ended, and they continued kissing in silence, for after all of these years of dreaming, they didn’t want to pull away. They kept kissing until Richie gently pulled away, pressing his fingers to his lips, and they stared into each other’s eyes again. 

“That was nice,” Eddie said. 

“You know, after all of the practice with your mom- 

_ It’s just Richie.  _

“Shut up,” Eddie said, placing his hand over Richie’s mouth. “We were having a moment here.” 

“And many more moments we shall have,” Richie said. 

Eddie stared a minute longer, and leaned in to kiss him again.

“You know, I really could get used to that,” Richie said. 

“That is, if I could get used to your bullshit,” Eddie teased. 

“You’ll get right over it when I kiss you again,” Richie smirked, his confidence returning. 

And for the first time, Eddie doesn’t keep his thought to himself. 

“You’re right,” Eddie said, “I will.” 

He kissed him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated! Come say hi to me on twitter, I'm @xreddiex!


End file.
